Hogwarts Vamps
by Lady Dragon010
Summary: When Zodiac's coven is attacked he and his few members remaining seek refuge at Hogwarts where Zodiac meets an eccentric girl named Luna Lovegood and becomes infatuated with her. romance, may have slight slash, hope yall like
1. Chapter 1

A/n: may have some slash. This is a kind of romance/relationship between Luna and a character of mine. I don't know how long it will be or if it is good, but im gonna try to keep it up, or get rid of it if no one likes it. I hope to have reviews, polite if story is hated please. And again there may be slight slash.

Hogwarts Vamps

Chapter One: Wiggy-wargs

Dumbledor stood before the students of Hogwarts and spoke, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have just one thing to say before we feast, the leader of a vampire coven has asked to seek refuge here with the few surviving members of his coven. They have offered to protect us to their ability if we offer the same. So they will be staying here, they should be here in..." He was cut off by the doors of the Great Hall bursting open with a loud bang and ten black clad men strode into the Hall and looked around.

"Ah Zodiac, I was beginning to worry," said Dumbledor with a smile.

"No need to worry Albus, traveling silently and stealthy is a gift of ours," the vamp in front said, returning the smile.

Zodiac noticed the way people were looking at them and his smile grew. The fact that they were Goth might have been part of the reason as well, Zodiac mused as he looked around again before Dumbledor spoke again.

"We were just about to have dinner, would you care to mingle with the students before retiring to your chambers?"

"Sure Professor. We have time. What do you guys say?" the last being directed at the remaining members of his once great coven.

They agreed and wandered off in different directions.

Zodiac headed for a table on the far left of the Hall and sat down next to a tall red headed boy.

"Hello, my name's Zodiac, what's yours?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh- I'm Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, and you are?" he asked around at the nearby people. A bushy haired girl answered first, "My name is Hermione Granger. I've never met a vampire before. How old are you?"

"Well Miss Granger, I'm glad to be the first vampire you've met and I am six hundred and twenty-four years old." The people around stared.

"Really?" asked a black haired boy.

"Yeah, what is your name?"

"My name's Harry Potter."

"Ah, the boy-who-lived, please tell me, how long have you lived?"

"Sorry?"

"How old are you?" Before Harry could answer, however, Zodiac felt a tap on his shoulder and turned in his seat as a dreamy voice asked, "Are you really a vampire? Have you ever seen a crumple-horned snorkak." Ron sighed beside him.

Zodiac was amused as he asked, "What's your name Miss?"

"My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Well Miss Lovegood, I really am a vampire and I don not think I have ever heard or seen a crumple-horned snorkak, though I might have seen one without knowing what it was," Zodiac said with a small smile, amusement alight in his red eyes.

"Do you have fangs? If you do, may I see them?" Luna asked, still sounding as though lost in a daydream. Zodiac pulled his black lipsticked lips back to bare his four fangs. Two long ones where his canines should have been and two short ones on front of them. Luna reached out and touched one.

"Sharp," she observed. Zodiac was starting to like this odd girl and nodded. He was about to say something when his coven came over and one spoke.

"We would like to see where we are staying now, I'm getting a little weary of all these people," he said. The others nodded.

"Well, I don't know where it is, Dumbledor said it was an unused tower by the Ravenclaw tower, but I've never been here and have no idea where anything is."

"I know where it is," Luna said. The others looked at her. "I used to hunt for wiggy-wargs there, they like dark unused places," she added.

"Would you please show us where this tower is then Luna?" Zodiac asked as he stood up.

"Sure, follow me." And with that she turned and walked away, the others trailing behind her.

"What's a wiggy-whatever?" someone asked as they went up a staircase.

"Oh, they're creatures who live in dark abandoned or unused places, they make invisible webs and trap unsuspecting people in them and turn them into more wiggy-wargs or they'll steal your hair pieces. I think the ones in the tower left though, I guess I visited too often." Zodiac wanted to laugh, what an odd, amusing girl, he thought again.

They went up more stairs and along more corridors until they reached a black door and Luna stopped.

"Here it is."

"Thank you Luna, would you like to come in for a minute?"

"Oh no thank you, I think I'm going to go back down to dinner and see if they have any pudding. Have a nice night," she turned to go but stopped when Zodiac asked, "Would you show us around the castle tomorrow?"

"Sure, it is a Saturday tomorrow so there won't be any classes."

"Cool, 'night Luna."

Zodiac watched her walk away before entering the tower, the others already inside.

Zodiac looked around impressed, Dumbledor, or whoever, had done a good job decorating. The walls were black, the carpet red. The furniture was covered in a soft charcoal grey materiel and there was a large red ice-box in one corner to keep blood cold when it wasn't being consumed. There were three red doors that led off of this room and Zodiac went to the nearest and opened it. It was a bathroom in the same colors as the sitting room. Zodiac went the next room, a large bedroom with enough beds for all of them.

Behind the third door was a large walk in closet with all of the covens clothes and things.

"Well guys, shall we sleep then?" Zodiac asked.

The others agreed and some went into the bathroom to brush their teeth, very important if you drink blood, while others just went into the bedroom and dropped onto beds.

Soon everyone but Zodiac was asleep. He lay awake thinking about how their coven had been all but completely destroyed and that they had had to come to a school for safety. But it hadn't been too bad, the kids were nice, and that one girl, Luna, had been a refreshing person to meet in such a dark world. He had never met anyone like her in all of his six hundred some years and was oddly fascinated by her.

Interesting girl, he thought before turning over onto his side and falling asleep.

A/n: I made up the wiggy-wargs while writing this story and thought it would work for Luna. Anyway, please tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. character bio

A/n Sorry if this is long in the coming, I had chapters 2 and 3 already typed and waiting to be posted when my computer crashed and I lost my files and the thread I had had. I am now making an attempt to continue the story, I have chapter 2 rewritten and waiting to be posted, probably after this. I hope I havent failed at continuing the story and that it still catches you....

This is a character list of the ten vamps. I am making this so that I needn't worry about cluttering my chapters. They are all gothic, "spiked bracelets, chokers, mesh shirt" types, tho they don't always wear that exact mix. I shall leave clothes and makeup to the imagination and I'm only providing a basic description. There may be short mentionings in my chapters of course, but I'm still posting this.

Zodiac- leader, short spiky black hair, tall, thin

Drake- slicked back red hair, scruffy red beard

Siddney- blonde, youngest (made 17, is 90) green eyes, short thin

Aubrey- brown hair long in back curved around to short front/bangs, brown eyes, flat, wide nose. Ave. weight and height

Corey- Aubrey's younger brother, similar looks, shorter

Diego- calm, cool, black curly hair to down to shoulders, blue eyes

Deven- straw blonde hair, brown eyes, ave. weight and height

Bret- stereotype jock looks and mannerisms, blonde, big/brawny

Hudsen- glasses, short, side parted hair, goth/nerd style

Zachery- wavy shoulder length, brown hair, is gay

a/n I don't care if the punctuation is crap, this is a list. I hope this helps with trying to figure out what they look like :D


	3. frizzney?

Chapter 2

Frizzney?

Zodiac was the only one to awake the next morning, he was the only day-walker among vampires so far as he could tell. Slipping silently out of the bedroom he went to the icebox and pulled out a bag of blood. Drinking it cold he left the tower and almost ran into Luna.  
"Oh! Good-morning. Sorry if I hit you," Zodiac gave a short bow.  
"It's perfectly okay. People run into me all the time to knock the things out of my arms. They think I'm weird." She looked at him serenely with wide, blue eyes. Pools of kindness, thought Zodiac and wondered why anyone would think this kind, refreshingly eccentric girl weird.  
"Would you like to see the castle now?" she asked.

"Sure." Zodiac followed Luna down corridor after corridor. Everywhere he looked students were walking in groups heading for different destinations. They were halfway down the marble staircase when a group of three boys and a girl stopped in front of them.

"So you're the vampire leader?" the boy in front, a tall, pale, platinum blonde asked.

"Yes I am, who wishes to know?" Zodiac dislike the look of the boy and his two gorilla like companions. And that looked like a pug!

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he held out his hand. Zodiac shook it once and dropped it. Refraining from wiping his hand off.

"I am Zodiac."

"Where's the rest of your.... Coven, right?"

"The rest of my coven are in their chambers resting. If you plan on visiting I would wait until they choose to be seen. My coven are not to found of children." Malfoy frowned at the term "children" being applied to him, he was, after all, fifteen.

"What is a strong vampire like you doing with a freak like her?" the pug suddenly asked. Zodiac looked around.

"A freak is one thing I don't see, what I do see is a talking pug," said Zodiac, and with that he grabbed Luna's arm and the two were down the staircase before any of them could blink.

"I've never moved so fast before," said Luna looking around. Zodiac grinned.

"I can do more than move fast. Every vampire can move fast, but we have all sorts of gifts and no two vampires can do exactly the same thing. One vamp might be able to create fire with his mind, another able to manipulate fire that has already been created. Both do with fire but both are still unique. I can walk in the day. The sun has no effect on me. I've seen others withstand it for a minute before they start to burn or they can last an hour but in immense pain." They were on the grounds now and the sun was shining bright.

"You're sparkly. Like a frizzney." Luna stared at him.

"A what?" Zodiac chuckled.

"A frizzney is a creature that loves frost and winter. During winter time they hide in frosted grass and steal what you happen to be carrying at the time you pass them. They trip you by making the frost extra slick." She was so serious and charming.

"What other creatures do you know of?" he asked and he barely noticed where they were going as he listened to Luna talk about all number of things he had never heard of. Nargles, and frizzneys among the less weird.

He was surprised when he realized they had circled the lake three times when her knowledge of the strange and odd ran dry.

"It's lunch time. I wonder if they'll have any pudding." Luna made her way up to the castle with Zodiac in tow. He was fascinated by this blonde girl and wanted to know more about her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he crashed into Ron and his friends just inside the door.

"Sorry, sorry. Hello."

"Hey, you're the vampire, hi," was Ron's greeting. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Observant as always Ron." Hermione said. Zodiac grinned and looked around for Luna. She must have gone inside the Great Hall already.

"How's your stay so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's been great. You know Luna right?" They nodded.

"She's the most eccentric person I've ever met. And the nicest. I seem to be the only one who thinks so though."

"She's our friend. Luna is definitely weird." Harry said.

"Cool. I'm surprised she hasn't anymore friends. Oh well, sometime's the best people aren't realized for who they are until much later in life."

"What will you and the other vampires do when we're all asleep?" Ron asked.

"We made an arrangement with Dumbledor that half my coven would patrol the corridors while the other half the grounds. We'll be looking for rule breakers and late night strollers and anything out of the ordinary." The trio looked at each other, so much for their late night visits to Hagrid and exploring.

"Well I'd better catch up to Luna, I will see you three at dinner?" They nodded and Zodiac was gone with a small breeze.

"I must remember to ask him more about vampires," Hermione said as they continued on out to the grounds.

"Hermione, he doesn't want to be interrogate by you," Ron said.

"I'm not going to "interrogate" him, Ron, I'm only going to ask him questions. I'm going to the library." She turned and left the boys in a slight huff.

"I'm glad I'm not him," Ron whispered and Harry nodded. He knew what it was like to be asked stupid or annoying questions about his life.

Later that night Zodiac was sitting in a gray armchair reading a book while he waited for the others to wake up for the evening. He had left Luna after lunch to wander on his own for a bit and she had also had a bit of homework to do. Now it was nearing dinner and the usual rising time of his nocturnal companions. And here three of them came now.

"What a night-er day. That bed was comfortable. I slept like the dead."

"Nice pun Drake," Siddney said plopping down into a recliner. Drake smiled and sat beside Zodiac on the couch.

"What's on the agenda tonight Zodiac? Any kiddies for feasting or must we be good and leave the succulent beings alone?"

"Leave them alone. Tonight we will start our patrols, Drake, you Siddney, Diego, Zach, and Aubrey will patrol the grounds. Hudson, Bret, Devon, Corey and I will patrol the inside corridors. Tomorrow night we will switch. And remember, if a student is out of bed, make sure they get to bed, but, don't harm them or threaten them. If you do, you can say hello to the sun. Got it?" By now the rest of the coven were sitting around the room, they all nodded.

"Down to dinner, we need to get acquainted with the teachers and students."

Zodiac stood and they others followed suit. He led them down to the Great Hall. As they spread out he hoped that for once that they would remain hidden to the other vampires, especially as they were hidden in such a weak place.

"Over hear Zodiac." Some one called. He smiled and headed for the familiar voice.


	4. Why ME? Us? hope yall like

Chapter three

Why ME? Us?

It had been six weeks since Zodiac and his shrunken coven had moved into the castle and so far it had been a relaxing stay. It seemed Luna never ran dry on strange facts, only on breath. He was glad the others like her. Zachery had a thing for Ron and Hudsen spent a lot of time with the smart girl, Hermione. The blonde who had pestered him his first day seemed to shadow his movements and he seemed to be around the others as well. Drake was the only one who didn't like Luna and had interrupt her rudely every time she started speaking. Needless to say Zodiac had had a little "talk" with him, now Drake was really polite. Now as Zodiac walked down the main hall on the first floor he was wondering morbidly when it would end. A shuffling sound stopped him. Looking around he caught a flash of silver turning a corner toward the dungeons. Swiftly Zodiac followed. He was so focused on the silver object he caught the flash of red a millisecond to late. He was engulfed in a burning red net. He let a roar like that of a pissed tiger.

Aubrey and Deven were on the third floor when they heard Zodiac's ran were on the staircase to the dungeons when Deven suddenly stopped, nearly pulling Aubrey's arm off.

"Freesh ignur dungraati," he whispered in the dark language, it meant "something doesn't smell right." Deven's nose was keen. Now Aubrey started sniffing and froze, a slient growl emanating from him. Both froze when a form walked toward them. Aubrey relaxed at the sight of Zodiac walking toward them, Deven tensed even more.

"Hey guys, sorry for starting you, someone jumped me." His voice was off and Aubrey tensed again.

"W-" Aubrey started but Deven cut him off.

"Ach mellrraq. Diiult mien struud." (Be silent. Don't say anything.) Deven whispered then, "Hello Zodiac, it's okay." Aubrey looked at him as though he'd grown another nose.

"Yeah. I'm going to go upstairs and see how things are with the others." He brushed past them. Deven turned to Aubrey and Aubrey realized Deven knew that it wasn't Zodiac. Deven mimed how they were going to trap the imposter and both moved into position, Aubrey telepathically calling his brother and telling him the plan.

They snuck up to just beneath the first stair leading to the first floor and peered over. The Zodiac fake was looking around and didn't notice Corey sneaking up on him from his side. Suddenly Corey leapt and the fake Zodiac twirled to intercept him and Deven and Aubrey leapt.

They caught him from behind and all three managed to pin him to the ground just as the others came in.

"Who are you?" Demanded Aubrey. The vampire smiled.

"I guess I couldn't fool you. Zodiac taught you well. But not well enough." And with that he was out of their grasp and gone before they could move.

"Fuck," cursed Deven.

"Who was that guy?" Hudsen asked coming over.

"He was a vamp, that I could smell. But I couldn't tell the other smell that was surrounding him. I think it might have been... No never mind." Deven stood.

"We'd better find Zodiac. It has to be a powerful force to catch him."

Zodiac fought against the burning bonds that held him. He didn't recognize his surroundings and since his night vision was perfect he could barely tell it was dark, the only way he could was because everything had a barely noticeable greenish tinge. The last thing he remembered was following something silver and then he was caught in a red net. Now he was here. The only vampire known to him who could wipe little sections of a vampires, or anyone's memory for that matter, was the queen, Queen Izlannani. She was the one to order the attack on his coven, the strongest rebelling coven, the only coven to withstand the Queen's rule. She shouldn't have gotten to be in the throne, he had been appointed as the heir by King Fredderick before her. Just before it could be announced, however, he had been assassinate before the proper announcement and all proof had been lost. Izlannani had taken over and he had been banished. She had made laws that left anarchy and terror among vampires and other beings alike. It was because of her that people thought vampires evil, and that was because a vampire needed a strong ruler to keep them under control. Without rules a vampire would wipe out a town if he wanted because there were no consequences or punishments. It was because of the chaos Zodiac had started his rebellion against her, and under his rule they had almost made it. The day of their destruction was fresh and searing in Zodiac's memory as it hit him again.

He was wondering the main tunnel of his underground hideout where his coven had been stayed during the hours of the sun when a noise had sounded. Following the noise he came across the body of a child, a death warning, and panicked. Running back toward the room where the coffins resided he burst in to find the room in flames. Nine coffins remained untouched and he opened the nearest one to find Corey. It was good because Corey could last up to an hour in the sun before starting to burn. With Corey's help he had managed to save the other eight coffins before the entire room caved in. They had wondered for months before they had come across Dumbledor who had sympathized with his cause and lent them refuge at his school.

A noise brought him out of the past and back to his current predicament. Footsteps sounded along a passage that echoed until they stopped outside his cell. The door opened and he growled at who he saw.

It was the evening after Zodiac's disappearance and the vamps were telling Luna, Harry, Ron, and Hermione what had happened. They were aghast. Well they thought Luna might have been, either that she was sleep-sitting with her eye's open.

"Where did it happen?" Hermione asked when they were done speaking.

"In the passage at the base of the stairs to the dungeon," Drake said.

"There might still be time to do a spell I read about. It recreates a scene that happened. The older the scene the fuzzier the image. It shouldn't be a problem though. If I...." she trailed off before announcing that she was off to the library and she and Hudsen left the Great Hall.

"I bet Malfoy had something to do with it," Ron declared through a chunk of boiled potato. Harry rolled his eyes. However bad Malfoy was Harry doubted he could over come a vampire. The vampires looked at Ron a second and burst out laughing.

"Th-that little thing?" Bret said before laughing again. Ron looked disgruntled.

"It was a thought," he mumbled before stuffing more potato into his mouth and looking away. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was staring at them when Fred and George came up behind the vamps.

"What's the new joke?" Fred asked. The vampires stopped laughing and looked at the twins.

"Nothing," Diego said in his lilting Spanish accent.

"Something sure seems funny. Or has Ronniekins given you some of our new Laugh Lick Lollies. One lick will have you laughing so hard you turn blue. Pay up brother."

"I didn't know you had a new product. And if you did I wouldn't give them to these vamps." Ron took another furious bite of his potato's. The vampires looked at him with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Luckily they didn't have to as Hudsen appeared and said that Hermione wished to see them in a room on the seventh floor. Harry jumped up and pulled on Ron's arm and motioned for the vamps to follow.

They there in a few minutes and Harry led them to a door they had never seen.

"It's the Room of Requirement," Luna's voice said from behind them. They jumped, only Deven had noticed her following in their rush. Boy staying at the castle had left them lax in their awareness.

They entered the room which looked like a sitting room with a coffee table buried under books and paper. They sat down on the various pieces of furniture and looked at Hermione who spoke.

"I have, with Hudsen's help," Hudsen smiled and she blushed, Ron rolled his eyes. "With the help of Hudsen I have figured out a spell to show us what happened to Zodiac. If we do this tonight it should still be clear. Can you make sure the dungeon corridor is empty around five to twelve?" The vamps nodded.

"Good. Meet me there tonight at twelve."


	5. We ARE Helping

Chapter 4

Can I Play With Madness?

That night at half past eleven Hermione, Ron, and Harry met in the common room and hid under the ever useful invisibility cloak. Using Harry's map they made it to the first floor and to the dungeons without running into anyone. When they reached the corridor they saw Deven, Hudsen, Drake, Siddney, and Aubrey. The other four were on their patrols outside to keep up apearances. When they were there they pulled the cloak off.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here," she said drifting down the stairs to stand by Aubrey.

"So what are we gonna do?" Siddney asked.

"Well I was reading about this spell and I think if I combine it with another spell we will be able to see what happened and in a clear image as well. Everyone off to the sides." She stood in the middle of the corridor her self and pulled her wand. Bracing herself she began to whisper in a frenzy, colors moving around her. After a minute there was a brilliant BANG and Hermione was thrown into the wall. Ron and Hudsen ran to her.

"What happened? What went wrong?" Ron demanded.

"I-I'm not strong enough to do the spell. I'd need help."

"I have and idea." Hudsen stood and looked at his companions. They nodded after a minute.

"I know the spell Hermione used, I think if we used our strength and spoke the spell in the Language of the Dead it might work. Recreating any scene no matter how short takes a lot of energy."

The five vampires stood facing each other before speaking together in a strange tongue. Their chanting filled the corridor with an ominous dark feeling and Harry shivered. More light filled the corridor but this time an image appeared. They saw four strange figures, mostly shadow because of the spell. They were setting something up and when they were done one ran off.

It was a few minutes later when the shadow came back followed by a Zodiac shaped figure. The figure appeared to be following the other shadow when something net-like fell on top of him, pinning him down. The four shadows were on him in a second and three of them grabbed the netted Zodiac while one stayed. The shadow had taken a smokey air. It writhed for a few seconds before settling into Zodiac's shape. The other shadows had vanished at the base of the stairs. The imaged stayed for a few seconds and then faded leaving the four wizards and five vamps silent.

"I wish scent had been included," Deven said after a minute.

"It was weird being around something that didn't throw off brain-waves. It was like standing next to a moving mannequin," Siddney said.

"You four better get back to the common rooms. You don't want to get caught out after hours. And we have plans to make." Aubrey looked at them all.

"Surely you're going to let us help you?" Hermione looked at Hudsen.

"Well, it's just that, no offense, but it's like taking a few prime rib stakes and walking into the tiger exhibit," Drake looked at them as well but in a different way.

"We've been through more than you know! Harry's fought off You-Know-Who five times and he's still alive." Ron glared at them.

"Who?" Drake asked.

"Voldemort," Harry said.

"Ohhhhh. I've heard of him. He's quite the chum with Queen Islannani. Part of the reason we're-" Siddney was cut off by a jab to the ribs.

"Bed. Now," Drake said. And the vamps were gone.

Zodiac stared at the person who had inspired everything he had ever done in death.

"How? I thought....why?" Zodiac thoughts were incomplete.

"I wasn't assassinated. That was only show. I'm sorry Zodiac." Fredderick said.

"You died! I SAW YOU DIE! EVERYTHING I- WE DID WAS FOR YOU! THE REBELLION, HUNDREDS OF VAMPIRES DIED FOR YOU! TO AVENGE YOUR FINAL DEATH AND BRING ORDER BACK TO OUR KIND. YOU BETRAYED US!" Zodiac screamed, his words almost unintelligible because his Irish accent of long ago covered his words. Blood was pooling in the corners of Zodiac's eyes as he thought of all the moments he had shared with Fredderick. He had been like a father to Zodiac, in Zod's life and death. Now it turned out he had been lying.

"I love you Zodiac, but our people needed change and with the help of Islannani and Voldemort, we got change. The only thing that never changed was how I felt about you. You're like my son. I had hoped you would follow Islannani, I never dreamed you would rebel." Fredderick reached to embrace Zodiac but he snarled and moved away.

"Will you stop this silly rebellion and join us?" His look was pleading.

"Never," he whispered.

"What?"

"I will never join you. I don't care if you kill me. Fredderick, I renounce all relation with you." Fredderick crumpled for a second before straightening.

"Very well." He turned and left. But not fast enough for Zodiac to miss the redness at his eyes.

It was the afternoon and they were all tired, it was good their rooms were windowless.

"So how do we go about getting Zodiac from where ever he is?" Drake asked for the hundreth time.

"We don't know," Siddney answered for the hundreth time.

Their was a knock on the door. Aubrey answered. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in, Luna trailing in behind. Just when Aubrey was about to shut the door a set of twins and a redhead, a chubby, mouse like boy, a black boy and another boy.

"This a party we don't know about?" Siddney asked when they were all in.

"These are members of the D.A., the most reliable and capable," Hermione said.

"The what? And why do we care?" Drake stared at them.

"Some of them were with us when Voldemort attacked the Ministry. The rest are just as good at fighting. We want to help." She stared at Hudsen.


End file.
